True Assassin
Summary Assassin (アサシン, Asashin), designated as True Assassin (真アサシン, Shin Asashin) is the Assassin-class Servant of Zouken Matou in the Heaven's Feel route of Fate/stay night's Fifth Holy Grail War. He is designated as True Assassin because he is the proper Heroic Spirit meant to be summoned under the Assassin class rather than the aberration in the War, Sasaki Kojiro, summoned as an irregular Assassin by Caster. True Assassin's True Name is Hassan of the Cursed Arm (呪腕のハサン, Noroi-ude no Hasan), one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Persian "Old Man of the Mountain" who led an assassination organization originating in the Middle East. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Hassan-i-Sabbah, True Assassin Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Assassin-Class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Knife Wielder, Invisibility, Resistance to Wind-Based Attacks, Can create a copy of his opponent's heart and crush it to destroy the real one Attack Potency: At least Town level via power-scaling (Despite having B-Rank Strength, True Assassin is not a direct combatant like Fake Assassin), Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat ignores conventional durability Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (fast enough to keep up with Saber, rivaled Lancer's "beast-like pace") Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class TJ Durability: At least Building level via power-scaling (one of the weaker Servants in terms of durability, but is still superior to Caster due to having C Rank Endurance); immune to conventional weapons Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has mana, can temporarily ignore certain wounds due to medication Range: Extended melee range with dirks, at least seven meters with thrown dirks, a few meters with Zabaniya Standard Equipment: Throwing dirks, skull mask Intelligence: As one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah, True Assassin is a master of the art of assassination and all of the techniques it entails, being amazingly acrobatic, stealthy, and pragmatic in a fight. While his direct combat skills are lacking for a Servant, he is nevertheless able to hold his own, using his dirks to judge his opponent's strength, tendencies, and mobility before closing in for the kill with Zabaniya. He is able to throw them with precision even while on the move, allowing him to jump off walls and scale buildings to generate barrages that are virtually impossible to dodge or block. Aware of his limits, he always remains at least seven meters away from an opponent, attempting to tire his foes and weaken them with his knife barrages in order to prepare to use his Noble Phantasm for a guaranteed kill. Weaknesses: Zabaniya will not instantly kill the target, it only crushes the heart, meaning that those with regeneration or those who have immense willpower can survive it or force a mutual kill. It also won't work on foes whose hearts have been corrupted by an outside source. His strategy is constant, so he can be considered predictable his opponent is aware of his usual tactics. Due to the unusual nature of his summoning, he is originally insect-like in intelligence, but this is remedied after consuming Lancer's heart. Notable Attacks/Techniques Noble Phantasms Zabaniya_heartbeat.png|Zabaniya being revealed Delusional_Heartbeat_FGO.gif|Activation '-Zabaniya, Delusional Heartbeat:' It is the arm of the evil spirit Shayṭān, the cursing hand of the Middle East magecraft specialized in curses; the right hand of Hassan. It creates a mirror image of the heart of the assassination target with an ether clump, a dual existence that resonates with the original one. By crushing the fake heart, he can crush the real one with this curse without laying a finger on it. As he is really crushing a fake heart, any physical defense is meaningless. To resist the curse, it is not endurance that matters, but the magical power, to prevent him from creating the dual existence at all. Incidentally, it is also possible to make the fake heart exchange places with real one, but for that he must first touch the opponent's chest. He can also swap it with the real heart in order to eat it and gain the knowledge of the heart's original owner. It has no effect on other evil spirits or those whose hearts are already corrupted by another curse, such as is the case with Kotomine Kirei and Dark Sakura. Class Skills '-Presence Concealment' (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan, localized as "Obfuscation"): The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Assassin's A+ rank proficiency in this skill renders him virtually impossible to detect unless he decides to attack, upon which this skill's effect sharply drops. Personal Skills '-Self-Modification' (自己改造, Jiko Kaizō, localized as "Metamorphosis"): The aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero. Assassin is able to consume the victims of Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat in order to increase his intelligence and gain his foe's memories. '-Protection from Wind' (風除けの加護, Kaze-yoke no Kago): A charm (spell) originated from the Middle East, used mainly for protection against sandstorms and Jinns. By invoking Allah, Assassin is able to instantly dispel the harshest of winds, rendering such attacks useless against him. Assassin's rank in this skill is A, allowing him to nullify Saber's Invisible Air with ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Assassins Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7